Dreams Do Come True
by Missa Belle
Summary: Sequel/Continuation to "The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship." One-Shot. To further corrupt and educate Nine Lives fans, I've added some Chlasmine slash. Sorry Team Alek and Team Brian fans. Rated T for Tongue Action... that was a joke. ;


Disclaimer: Obviously these characters don't belong to me.

*Sequel to The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship*

Dreams Do Come True

Chloe sat across from Brian. She couldn't believe she was sharing this much with him, but now he knew all her secrets.

"So you and Alek?" Brian said defeated.

"I don't think there is a me and Alek anymore," she admitted. "I don't think there can be. Not while my heart is somewhere else."

Chloe's eyes were filling with tears. It had been killing her for weeks now, ever since she realized how she really felt. She could hardly stand hurting both of these boys, but she couldn't keep hiding her true feelings.

Brian wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay," Brian promised. "I'll always be here if you need me, and I understand. Really, I do. I just want you to be happy."

"I think I have to tell her," Chloe finally declared.

"Maybe you should tell Alek first," Brian suggested.

"He just," she stuttered, "he wouldn't understand. I've hurt him so much already. I'll see what happens tonight, and if everything goes well, we can tell him together."

"Good luck, Chloe," her companion said.

She tried to be brave and walked out of the coffee shop.

On her way up the elevator, Chloe could hardly believe what she was doing. She had wanted it for so long, but her courage was starting to fade. Just when she thought of backing out, the elevator dinged and she was face to face with a familiar door.

Zane walked out with lipstick on chin and a purple mark on his neck.

"Chloe," he greeted her with a slight nod of his head.

"Chloe!" Jasmine beamed. "Come in!"

There was no way she could tell her now, but she didn't have any other choice.

"See you later," Jasmine said to Zane.

"I'll call you," he answered. "You girls have fun."

Chloe was fairly certain there was no chance of her having fun that evening.

"So what brings you over?" Jasmine asked, putting a kettle of water on the stove.

The blond girl froze. How could she answer this question after she had just seen Zane leave an obvious make out session?

"Chloe?" Jasmine repeated.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by," she lied. She felt like an idiot.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Jasmine asked. "Is it Alek?"

Like too much pressure behind a damn, Chloe burst.

"No, Jasmine. I'm not okay," she nearly screamed. "And it has nothing to do with Alek. Or maybe it has everything to do with Alek. All I know is that every time I'm with him all I can think about is…"

"Is what?"

"Is _you_ Jasmine," the girl answered. "I want _you_."

Chloe was about to go on about how she knew Valentina would never approve and how it didn't matter anyway because Jasmine was with Zane, but something stopped her. Jasmine's wet mouth pressed against her own. It was like nothing Chloe had ever experienced before. And they kept kissing. Before either girl new it, they were flat out on the couch embracing the passion.

The piercing whistle of the kettle snapped them back to reality. Jasmine sat up, still feeling the heat of Chloe's body beneath her.

"Tea," she asked, gasping for air.

Chloe shook her head and wrapped her arms around the other girl again, pulling her down into another kiss.

After a few more minutes, Jasmine sat up again and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Good god, Chloe King, no wonder Alek won't shut up about you."

Chloe's heart sank a little. She had never actually broken up with Alek. Jasmine knew the look in her eyes.

"What are we going to tell him?" Jasmine asked.

Suddenly they both realized the kettle was no longer whistling. Alek was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Alek!" Chloe shrieked.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "Brian told me."

"When do you talk to Brian?" Chloe asked.

"Oh by the way," he added, "we've got to find a way to break that curse. For now, I think I'll be in my room. Carry on if you need to."

Jasmine didn't need to be told twice. Her lips found their way back to Chloe's soft skin.

When the girls finally came up for air, it was dangerously close to Chloe's curfew.

"You could always tell your mom you're spending the night," Jasmine said with a smirk.

Chloe bit her lip and replied, "I don't think she'd let me—what with Alek sleeping close by and all."

Jasmine kissed her goodbye at the door.

"Who knew I'd fall in love with the Uniter?"


End file.
